Fix Me
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy Jackson's life took a turn for the worst in a month. His girlfriend broke up with him, claiming they were better off as friends, but was actually cheating on him. His mom and Paul died in a car crash. He was tortured for mentally and physically for a week. Then he became a god. He's miserable, broken. Can he be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I quietly walked through the woods. How did I end up from a happy demigod to a depressed god in a month? My mom and Paul died in a car crash, Annabeth broke up with me saying work was too much and we're "better as friends," and then I had to be kidnapped and tortured by some of Kronos and Gaea's followers for two weeks. As if the emotional torture wasn't enough. At least I broke out though. Only my Dad, Zeus, Hades, and Athena know what happened, I didn't want pity from the others. Now I'm the god of Waves, Tides, Time, Heroes, and Stars. And because of the connection between the tides and the moon, Artemis has been training me for a week on how to be a god, and I have to travel with a group of man hating girls. Joy. The worst part is they all think I'm some power hungry jerk. I sighed as I finally saw my campsite, which about a mile away from the Hunters, and climbed into my tent. Maybe the nightmares wouldn't come tonight.

Artemis POV:

"My Lady, there's something wrong. He's not acting like himself. He hasn't fit the whole week. He would always talk to me My Lady, not give a nod of acknowledgement. All he does is say yes and no, and that's only because he has to! And he's hiding something, My Lady! No matter the fact he broke my best friend's heart, he is still my cousin and one of my best friends!" Thalia exclaimed.

It was true. The Savior of Olympus was acting different. Even though he did cave in to the want for power, he still did save me once.

"Come on, let's go to his camp." I said.

She smiled slightly and nodded, and we started our o mile walk towards Percy's camp. The walk was quiet, until we were close to Percy's camp. We heard screaming, agonized screaming. And it was Percy. We shared a glance and ran to his camp. No monsters. The screaming was from Percy's tent.

"NO! NO! MOM!"

"What happened to Sally?" Thalia whispered.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM! HURT ME, NOT THEM!" was yelled.

I shared a glance with Thalia again. What was going on? That's also when I realized it was silent. Not a scream. I hesitantly walked towards the tent.

"Percy? It's me, Thalia. Artemis is here too. Can we come in?" Thalia asked.

"Sure." was his muffled reply.

Thalia and I walked in, only to see Percy putting on a shirt. I gasped. He had many scars, and they weren't from battles. I just know it.

"What happened Percy? We were worried and we came to check on you, but we heard you screaming..." Thaia asked.

Percy refused to look at us.

"I can't tell you. I can't. I don't want your pity." he whispered.

"Don't be a Seaweed Brain, Percy! Tell us what happened!" Thalia snapped.

Prccy shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"Perseus, look at us." I said quietly.

He shook his head.

"That was an order as your trainer, Perseus." I growled.

He slowly looked up, and that's when I saw them. Tears.

"I can't tell you. I can't. Just, please. I'll tell you later on, but not now." he whispered.

More tears were rolling now, and his eyes held pain and suffering. I nodded.

"Soon." I agreed and walked woth Thalia out of the tent.

Whatever had happened to the Son of Poseidon, it was terrible.

-One Week Later-

Percy hasn't told us anything yet, and he's just getting worse. Now he doesn't even say yes or no. He nods in acknowledgement, or shakes his head yes or no. Not a sound. The only time he even spoke to me was to ask if gods had to sleep, and if he could just take watch all night. Right now, I was in the Throne Room, waiting for the topic of Percy to come up. Percy wasn't here, since he was the main topic of the meeting.

"Now, onto Percy. How is his training going?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon leaned forward, eager to ear about his son.

"His training is doing very well, but he is not father. It's so bad that it is worrying me, and the other Hunters are starting to take notice." I said warily.

Poseidon shot up.

"What do you mean? What is wrong with my son?" he asked, worried.

"Well, he doesn't speak. Last week, he at least said yes or no when he had to. Now he just nods his head. He has not been sleeping for about a week. He asked me if gods had to sleep, and then said he would be guard at all times. Thalia and I were worried about him last week, and we went to his camp. He was screaming. Screaming for his mother, and then saying for somebody not to hurt his friends." I explained.

It was terrible just thinking about it. It made me sick to my stomachs. Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon shared a look.

"They should know." Athena said quietly.

Zeus and Poseison nodded warily.

"Perseus has been through a lot in the past month. Annabeth Chase role up with him, claiming that they were better off as friends, but she was actually cheating on him. Then, Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis died in a car crash. Lastly, Percy was taken by some of Kronos and Gaea's remaining forces a week. They tortured him. Percy was able to escape. He didn't want your pity, which is why we never told you. We offered him god hood to help him heal. We didn't know he was this bad..." Zeus trailed off.

All of us were shocked. Percy truly had suffered. And I thought that've had been power hungry and had broken Annabeth's heart.

"May I tell Thalia? Immediately? As in right now?" I asked once I came over the shock.

Zeus nodded and I flashed towards my camp. I heard people yelling, and I felt all the hunters and Percy there. All except Thalia.

"You are no different than other men! Disgusting, power hungry, arrogant!" Susan, a fourteen year old hunter, yelled.

Percy stood there. Not saying anything, letting no emotion come across his face.

"YOU ARE AN. ARROGANT, FILTHY MAN! JUST LIKE ALL OTHERS! YOUR MOTHER MIST BE ASHAMED TO BE YOUR MOTHER!" Phoebe roared.

Pain then filled Percy's eyes. It looked as if he would cry. He turned and walked back towards his camp.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

"Yelled at him. He came asking for Thalia when she was out. He has no right to talk to Thalia." Phoebe replied.

"What about me?" Thalia asked as she walked into camp, a small grin on her face.

"The filth named Percy came looking for you, and he had no right to, so we told him what he was."

Thalia and I shared a look. Maybe he was going to tell her what was wrong. Suddenly, an agonized scream came from Percy's camp. The scream was so powerful the ground shook and the birds flew from the trees. Thalia and I shared another look and took off running towards Percy. We got there in about five minutes. I looked around until my eyes landed on some writing in the dirt.

"I shouldn't have become a god. I'm sorry. Goodbye." I read aloud.

Thalia gasped, and I turned to look where she was. There. In the shade, lie Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus twoce, with a knife coated with Olympian Poison. Percy Jackson, the one who just attempted godly suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis' POV:

"Percy!" Thalia screamed and ran over to him.

He was alive, but wouldn't be for long. Olympian Poison would force him to fade.

"Thalia, I have to take him to Olympus. Go to the Hunters and tell them what happened." I said, trying to be calm.

Thalia nodded numbly and started running again. I put my hand on Percy's forehead and flashed into the Throne Room.

"Apollo! You need to help him! He stabbed himself, Olympian Poison..." I trailed off.

Everybody was staring at Percy, horrified. Apollo jumped down from his throne and flashed Percy into the infirmary.

"What happened to my son?" Poseidon croaked out right before he flashed out.

I sat in my throne, shaking with worry. I noticed the other Olympians were worried and shocked as well. If I had known how bad it was, if I had pushed him, maybe he wouldn't be so bad. I sighed and flashes into the infirmary.

"How is he?" I asked Apollo.

He didn't look up. He just continued working.

"Not too great, Sis." he responded.

I looked around the room. No Poseidon.

"Will he make it?" I asked quietly.

Apollo looked up at me now.

"I don't know, Sis. I don't know." he responded quietly.

My throat felt like it was closing up.

"Go and tell Poseidon. I have an idea that might help Perseus." I told him gently.

He nodded and flashed out. I sat next to Percy and put my hand on his forehead. A silver glow started tgolf low into him. The Power of the Mokn. Some color seemed to come to his face, ad he started to breathe evenly. Then, he gasped, and his eyes shot open.

"Wh-wha?" he asked.

"You attempted suicide. Thalia an I found you."

His eyes looked guilty for a moment, and then locked eyes with me.

"Why didn't you leave me there? Don't you hate me too?" he asked quietly.

I stared at him, shocked, not knowing how to respond. He stood up, winced from the pain, and flashed out. I was about to follow him, but Hermes flashed in.

"Meeting. Now. About Percy." e panted.

I looked towards the bed once more and flaged into the throne room. Immediately after Hermes arrived Apollo started.

"There was A LOT, and I really mean A LOT, of Olympian Poison on tthat knife." Apollo started softly.

"IS MY SON DEAD?" Poseidon asked frantically.

Apollo shook his head rapidly.

"No, no. Artemis was able to heal him and he flashed out of the infirmary. What I'm saying is, there was so much Olympian Poison on that knife, he should've died in a nanosecond." Apollo explained.

Everybody stared t him.

"Does that mean..." Athena trailed off, disgusted.

"Yes. When he was tortured, the must hav. Used Olympian Poison on him, let him suffer until he was almost dead, and repeat the process." he said grimly.

There were multiple looks on the on the other's faces. Shock, disgust, and sorrow the most frequent. Are even looked disgusted.

"Artemis, go find him." Zeus commanded.

I bowed my head.

"Yes Father." I murmured and flashed out.

When I looked around, I saw I was in a grave yard. I saw Percy in frontaid a grave, sobbing. I quietly walked over to him.

Percy's POV:

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I sobbed.

Somebody put their hand gently on my shoulder. I knew who it was.

"Lady Artemis. I said quietly and bowed my head.

"Perseus, tell me what's wrong." he murmured softly.

And I did. I broke. I told her about Annabeth breaking up with me, but I actually think it was because she was cheating. I told her about moms crash, the torture (no details), I told her about how I came to become a god, and about how I I came to become a god. Se listened. And then, to my surprise, hugged me tightly.

"It will be okay Perseus. Let go back to the Hinters camp. I want you to stay in my tent, maybe it will help with the nightmares." she said quietly.

I nodded uncertainly. She grasped my hand and flashed us into her tent. She then snapped her fingers and my stuff appeared.

"Go to sleep." she said quietly and pointed to her bed.

I nodded ny and crawled into bed. I was out like a light in seconds.

Artemis' POV:

"He's a weak male, that's why he did it!" one of the Hunters exclaimed.

All of them agreed, except for Thalia. Some did look reluctant to agree though

"He's actually very strong and has suffered much." I called to the others.

They bowed.

"Lady Artemis, he's a male! He's a powerhungry male, just like the others!" Phoebe exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"He's not. His girlfriend cheated on him and broke his heart, his mother died, and was tortured for a week with Olympian Poison." I said quietly.

The hunters stared at me in shock and guilt. Thalia looked sick.

"He's my cousin..." she whispered.

I nodded and went back in my tent, only to find him screaming.

"Perseus! Perseus wake up!" I exclaimed.

His eyes shot open.

"Nightmare..." he murmured.

I nodded and slid in next to him.

"Sleep. I'm here for you." I said quietly.

He nodded and hugged me close. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt natural. Needless to say, Perseus didn't screamagain that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia's POV:

I froze. Percy was TORTURED? Annabeth broke up with him? His parents are dead.

"Oh my gods...Kelp Head..." I trailed off quietly.

The other Hunters had looks of shock and guilt on their faces. All I know certain was Percy definitely didn't deserve this.

Artemis' POV (Next Morning):

I woke up in the warmest an most comfortable bed in existence. I thought I was in my palace on Olympus, that's how comfortable it was. I snuggled closer into my pillow, when I felt it tighten around me. I stiffened and looked up slowly. I saw the peaceful face of Percy Jackson. I knew I should pull away, to gently remove his arms and silently walk out, but I couldn't. My body refused to. Instead, I ended up gently stroking his cheek. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt so right. I closed my eyes in content and continued to stroke Percy's cheek. I don't know for how long I did that, but after a while I realized somebody was doing lazy circles on my back. I looked up at Percy, only to see his sea-green eyes, that were happy and relaxed at the moment, focused on me, as well as a gentle smile.

"Thank you." he breathed.

I cocked my head slightly.

"For what?" I asked, a little confused.

He just lifted one of his hands to my face to stroke my cheek like I was stroking his.

"For being so kind to me. For accepting me. For helping me. For everything."

I smiled gently and nodded.

"I am happy to be there for you Perseus."

I noticed that he didn't object to me calling him by his full name. I also was very aware of the fact that he was so close that I could just kiss him. And the fact that I wanted to scared me, so I tried to get out of bed.

"Breakfast is soon." I said, squirming out of his arms.

He gently grabbed my my wrist though, and leaned up next to my ear.

"Let me repay that favor you did for me. You need to relax." he whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

I wanted to say no. I barely understood what was going on, for my father's sake! But instead, I just nodded my head. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage my shoulders and neck.

"Ahhh." I breathed out as I relaxed against him.

"You need to relax, My Lady. Just close your eyes, clear your mind, ignore everything, and relax." he said quietly.

I couldn't do that though. I was very aware of the fact that I was in my seventeen year old form and wearing pajamas. I was very aware of his hands on my back. I was very aware of how close he was to me. And that was all that I was aware of. And I loved it.

"Lady Artemis? Lady Artemis, wake up." somebody said and shook my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open and I saw worried sea-green eyes.

"It was a dream. Just a dream." I said quietly.

Percy cocked his head in confusion.

"What dream did you have, My Lady?"

"It's nothing." I said, waving my hand.

But it wasn't nothing. No, it was something, because I was disappointed it was just a dream.

"If you say so, My Lady." he said warily.

"You can stop with the 'My Lady' and 'Lady Artemis' crap, Perseus. You can call me Artemis, we're there." I said before I knew it.

Percy stared at me a minute, and then bursted out laughing.

"Y-you didn't, j-just quote 'A Very Potter Musical' with a few modifications, did you."

I blushed and realized it was true, and I ended up joining him in his laughter. We calmed down after a few minutes and walked out of my tent with grins on our faces. I noticed that Percy's grin immediately fell after he saw all the looks he was getting from the hunters. He backed up against my tent and stared at everybody.

"Percy..." Thalia started, but Percy cut her off.

"No...no they all know. I didn't want everybody to know..."

He was panicking, he was hyperventilating, his eyes had that lost and broken look again. The Percy I saw a few minutes ago was gone.

"Percy..." Thalia tried to start again, but her cut her off again.

"I don't want pity! I don't deserve pity! I deserve everything I got! I should be dead! I should still be there, with THEM, having them crack the whip on my back and slash me with every weapon possible! I don't deserve pity! I don't want pity!" he exclaimed frantically.

We all stared at Percy in shock.

"What the hades just happened?" Phoebe whispered to the Hunters.

I honestly had no clue.

"Percy, we need to talk. Right now."

He nodded and flashed himself out, and I followed him.

Percy's POV:

I sat down, staring at the waves while they crashed, thinking about everything. It was all my fault. Everything bad was all my fault.

"What was that?" Artemis asked from my right.

"That was me breaking. I can't handle it, knowing it is my fault my Mom and Paul are dead, my fault Annabeth and I broke up. I deserved being tortured."

"Perseus, it isn't your fault..." Artemis said quietly.

"But it is. I couldn't protect my mom and Paul. If I was there, I could have done something. I could have protected them somehow. If I had given Annabeth enough love, she wouldn't have cheated..." I trailed off, not looking at her.

She grabbed me by the chin and forced me to look in her eyes.

"It was not your fault." she said firmly, her eyes flashing.

"It was." I whispered.

"Don't you DARE say that to me ever again, do you understand me?" she hissed.

I nodded numbly.

She smiled and released my chin, but I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's what friends are for."

Was it bad that I already wished we would be more than friends?


End file.
